


simple  kiss (fanart)

by oranjay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, ameripan - Freeform, kiss
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oranjay/pseuds/oranjay
Summary: just a small 3 page (sorta) strip





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY ARTWORKS ONTO DIFFERENT SITES WITHOUT PERMISSION
> 
> tumblr: ori-chi  
> twitter: @oranjaay


End file.
